Stranded With a Pervert!
by I'll never
Summary: Title is pretty self-explanatory. While on a cruise, Amu and Ikuto fall overboard. They wash up ashore, finding themselves on an unknown island. Will the two get along for the sake of survival, or will they continue to clash as opposing forces? AMUTO


wanna look at the footnotes at the bottom of the page? just in case,

y'knowmsayn? ;D

**shugo**chara**shugo**chara**shugo**chara**shugo**chara**shugo**chara**shugo**chara**shugo**chara**shugo**chara

amuto_amuto_amuto_amuto_amuto_amuto_amuto_amuto_amuto_amuto_amuto_amuto_amuto_amuto_amuto

disclaimer - i don't own shugo chara

* * *

Amu reclined in the sun chair, closing her honey-colored eyes behind her sunglasses. She sighed in relaxation, feeling the sun's rays and warmth against her alabaster skin. This was the life indeed, and Amu was planning on enjoying this vacation cruise to the fullest. Here she was, soaking up the sun in peace on a gently rocking boat in a calmly swaying ocean, and it was all thanks to Tadase, who had organized this whole cruise trip. Since he was rich, he reserved the whole cruise for his friends and other Shugo Chara users to just kick back and relax, and make new friends and hang out. She was in her pink-and-black striped bikini, minding her own business --- as everyone else was going. Kukai and Yaya were playing volleyball on the deck's court (even though Kukai preferred soccer) while Tadase and Nadeshiko were courteously meeting and greeting other fellow Shugo Chara inheritors, introducing themselves and such.

How cute Tadase looked, dressed in white bermuda shorts and a casual, azure T-shirt. His slender legs were exposed as well as his feet through his sandals. Truthfully, the girl wanted to impulsively glomp him the moment she saw him, but fought off the urge. Amu had never seen this much skin on him, since he was usually in his standard school uniform. And if she thought _he_ was revealing... then that meant she was practically naked! She opened her eyes and saw him walking her way.

"Hey, Hinamori-san," he addressed her formally, smiling a bit sheepishly at the sight of her in a swimsuit. Feeling a tad bit indecent, Amu spastically said, "T-Ta-Tadase-kun! Hi!" _Nice going, Spazzy McSpazter. _She almost smacked her forehead in irritation with herself. She grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped it around herself, covering herself virtuously. And a bit self-conscientiously, if you will. She met the blonde King's dark-pink eyes while sliding her sunglasses up her head, feeling the bibrant glare of the sun on full throttle. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Tadase in full color. Only then she noticed that there was an undertone of blush-pink coloring his cheeks, and the atmosphere became more awkward. "I...I hope you're enjoying yourself," Tadase smiled, tilting his head slightly to the right. _S...So cute!!' _Amu kind of tuned out, looking dazed and stupid.

"Hi...Hinamori? ///"

She snapped back into reality, feeling totally embarrassed. "A-Ah! Yes!" she told him, forcing an eccentric smile. The conversation was a too tense for her liking...

"That's good." Tadase's smile weakened as the two broke the ice. Time flew by, and Amu and Tadase spent the rest of the evening together,conversing nonchalantly and basking the sun and whatnot. And before they even knew it, it was dark and the ship deck's lights flicked on, providing sanctuary in the familiar caliginosity. A woman's voice came on the intercom and announced:

**''The time is now 11:45. In order to conserve energy, lights will go out in 15 minutes. It is mandatory that all guests go under deck and are cautioned to not go back up. Any guests still on deck after midnight will be reprimanded and escorted back below deck. Thank you for choosing Shara Maru Cruises.''**

"Oh, gosh," Tadase bolted up, looking sort of dismayed. "I'm sorry, Hinamori-san, I've kept you all day. How selfish of me," he apologized sincerely in a gentleman-like manner, causing Amu;s heart to thump faster. Had she really been talking with him for this long? Hours felt like minutes with Tadase. The pink haired girl kind of swooned before replying, captivated by Tadase's cuteness. "D-Don't apologize, Tadase-kun! I had fun," she also scrambled up, forgetting that she had a towel loosely wrapped around her. So she rose to her feet abruptly, level with Tadase --if not, a bit shorter-- and the towel slipped from her chest. It fell in a pile on the floor around her ankles, leaving the "cool-and-spicy" girl completely exposed.

"Um!" Her whole face turned a shade of red as Tadase reflexively gazed down at her body. He then looked away, also blushing, and apologized again. "I-I'm sorry!"

(A/N:AWWWWWWKWAAAAAAARDDDDDDDDDD.)

Amu bent down and picked the towel up off the ground, re-wrapping it in its rightful place around her body. Tadase cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Ah, young love."

The girl whipped around ferociously and glared at the voice that had come from behind her. _WHO SAID THAT? _She found herself staring at a beefy, bearded security guard a few feet away from her. He was dressed in what looked like a mix of a police outfit and Chara Maru Cruise employee uniform, which meant he was _so _the boss of them. "Alright you lovely couple, I'm going to have to ask you to relocate yourselves downstairs." He said formally, clearing enjoying his job. Tadase bowed briefly and uttered an apology, whereas Amu broke into a blush and flailed her arms.

"WE'RE NOT --- YOU DON'T --- HE'S NOT --- I AM...!!!" Amu began.

"We're not a couple," Tadase finished for the stammering, idiotic spaz of a girl.

The officer looked as if he really couldn't care less. "Please escort yourselves below deck," He repeated professionally, now with an annoyed edge in his voice. Noting this, Tadase turned to Amu and asked, "Will you allow me to escort you to your room?" He smiled his dazzling, prince smile.

"Mhm!" Amu grabbed her sunbag when all of a sudden there was a clunk. It felt as if she dropped something; as if a weight had been released. She paused.

"Something wrong?"

"No... nothing. I just feel like I dropped something."

* * *

The two walked alongside of each other, realizing that they were the only two left on the premises; everyone else was under the deck. (Which was why the officer had confronted them.) The stars were out and twinkling, creating a romantic mood. The sea was roaring and thrilling -- a truly breathtaking sight. Amu cast a peripheral glance at Tadase, staring at the boy of her dreams. She just couldn't keep her eyes off of him... especially not tonight. There was no other . . .

Ocean-blue hair. Navy eyes. Black, slim-fitted uniform.

What? WHAT? Amu shook her head, confused. Why? Why did _HE _show up in her mind? Why did Ikuto's face pop up in her distracted thoughts out of nowhere? No. No, it didn't mean anything. It couldn't. She only liked Tadase... only Tadase...

...Right?

Inner Amu was silent.

RIGHT?

Leaving the question unanswered, Amu shook her head and noticed that she and Tadase were now standing in the lower-deck lounge. Her mind was erased and she froze as she felt fingers entangle themselves between hers. SHe looked up to se Tadase gazing at her, biting his lip. "Ta...dase?" The blonde prince looked as if he was about to cry. Mustering up all the courage he had. Tadase slowly leaned in closing his. Amu was more frozen than an ice-block-preserve. ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! This was the moment she had been waiting for .. wasn't it? Something just wasn't right. Amu gripped Tadase's shoulders and pushed hi back, full of mixed emotions. Tadase stared at her in shock, looking so crestfallen and smashed.

"Tadase... I'm sorry! ...I have a lot on my mind... I really need to go." And with that, she turned around and dashed away, heading in the direction of her room.. It was true that Amu had alot on her mind... and the reason she refused to kiss the boy of her dreams tonight was because on one promise... one special, life-changing promise...

_**s t a r t - f l a s h b a c k **_

_-"You don't like me. You like him."_

_**f l a s h b a c k**_

_-"No! I like you too!"_

_**f l a s h b a c k**_

_-"Don't toy with me like that, Amu."_

**_f l a s h b a c k _**

_-"It's true!"_

_**f l a s h b a c k**_

_-"Then make a promise to me, here and now."_

**f l a s h b a c k**

_-"---Are you stupid?!"_

_**f l a s h b a c k**_

_"You will not kiss anyone until you discover your true feelings --- and who they're aimed to."_

_**f l a s h b a c k**_

_"What... what do you mean?"_

_**f l a s h b a c k**_

_"When you have one... your only one..."_

_**e n d - f l a s h b a c k **_

Amu sighed, now standing in front of her room. Tadase's face when she pushed him away... how could she break him like that? Amu was ashamed of herself, and hung her head guiltily. It was true that Amu wanted to kiss Tadase --check that, she wanted to kiss him _badly_-- but Tadase was not her only crush. She knew that. Even though Tadase was a the top of her list ,there was also Kukai, and Kairi, and Nagihiko, and... and...

And?

Oh, yeah. She was still in the cruise's lower deck corridor, outside room number 1399. She fumbled around in her beach bag for her room keys. Where were they? Dumping out all of the contents of her purse in desperation, Amu began a frantic, full-scale police search. Her fears were confirmed --- the keys weren't on her...

_"Something wrong?"_

_"No... nothing. I just feel like I dropped something."_

DAMMIT TO HELL.

Stupid, stupid, stupid Amu! She hit her head withoth of her hands three times in frustration withe herself. NOW how was she supposed to get in her room? Just then a thought occured. She had an assigned roommate.. Yaya. She banged on the door, hoping that Yaya was in there. When no one answered, she realized that she wasn't. Amu groaned, slumping up against the door. As far as she was concerned, she had only three options:

1) Find Yaya

2) wait for Yaya to come

3) Bunk with someone else

SHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESH.

* * *

"Aha. You're not being serious, are you?"

The familiar, seductive voice startled Amu and she lighted her head up to see him standing before her. _Huh,_ she thought, bewildered, _I can't believe I didn't hear him coming... so sneaky... as expected from the cat._ Amu rose to her feet, staring at the mischeivious, playful boy in front of her. "IKUTO! Why are you here?!"

"Figures you'd lock yourself out," Ikuto said irrelevantly, ignoring her question. Au absorbed the insult and smiled through gritted teeth, _Be cool Amu, be cool,_ she told herself, _don't give him the satisfaction of knowing that he gets under your skin_. "I did not lock myself out, Ikuto, she sad calmly, sounding almost polite, "It's just that I have happened to misplace my room keys."

Ikuto was quiet for a moment or two. Then a playful smile slipped on to his lips. "You could always sleep in my room," he offered, causing the pink-haired girl to twitch. Amu remained in control, to show the ca boy how mature she was. Even if it may have been false maturity. "No thank you, Ikuto," she pursed her lips, "I'd much rather sleep in mine."

He never ceased to be perverted, this boy. "Think about it, Amu," he coaxed, painting her a sensuous picture. "You and me -- taking a bath together, helping each other dress, sharing a bed together..." There was a devious glint in his eye. The undesired image was engraved into Amu's head unwillingly; the mind reeled. Then she snapped. "AS IF! GET LOST, PERVERT!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, hoping that the boy would pay heed and leave. Ikuto looked the least bit unstirred, and he placed a finger to her lips. "Sssshh," he hushed her, giving her an effortless yet cute half smile, "Some people are trying to sleep." The blood in Amu boiled, he was just pissing her off SO much! Smacking his hand away, she turned her yells into harsh, hiss-like whispers. "Help me open this door you good-for-nothing lazyass cat, or so help me god I will scream out 'help' on account of sexual harassment!"

Ikuto raised an eyebrow, seeing that his fair-haired pinky was clearly upset. He dutifully approached the door and picked a lock with a pin that he had withdrawn from pocket. Much to Amu's surprise ad happiness, the door swung open and the interior of the room was now in plain sight. Instead of a thank you, Amu asked, "And WHERE did you get that bobby pin?"

He shrugged. "It was Utau's."

Amu gawked at him. "And you have it because...?" she said disbelievingly.

Ikuto put said object back into his pocket. "I took it so what happened to you wouldn't happen to me." He pointed out, telling her off. Ooooh, treated. Still interrogating the boy, she questioned him again. "How did you even OPEN it? Everytime _I_ try to pick a lock, it never works."

He shrugged again. "Practice."

"What the HELL would you practice it on?"

He smiled. "You tell me."

"You know what, never mind! GOODNIGHT."

Amu shoved past him and entered the room.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

She answered him by slamming the door shut in his face.

* * *

Amu emitted a sigh of exhaustion. Too much relaxing could be pretty grueling. She hung her towel on the door post and proceeded to change into her pajamas. All alone, Amu sat on her bed and scanned the hotel room. Where was Yaya? Her belongings and suitcase lay in a messy pile in a corner, and the bed beside Amu's was wrinkled up, as if the hyperactive Yaya had been jumping on it. Either way, being alone gave Amu time to think, and she seized the peaceful moment to reflect on the day's past events, and compare Tadase and Ikuto. In retrospect, the two boys were certainly different in character, age and looks -- that was for sure. Tadase was more of the wimpish, polite, gentle-boyfriend material. Ikuto, on the other hand, was more manly, more provocative, more _sexual_...

Ah. Amu was tore out of thought when the door swung open and the ever-eccentric Yaya was heard. 'BYE KUKAI!' Amu heard Yaya holler before she closed the door and came bounding in. "AMU-CHI." The girl was obviously hyper, looking as if she had too much pop to drink and too many sweets to consume. She was practically bouncing off the walls, in a fatal state of sugar rush. Amu giggled, the cheerful girl always managed to lift her spirits. "Hyper much, Yaya?"

Yaya grabbed the pillow on her bed and rammed it into Amu's face. "I'M NOT HYPER. YOU CAN NEVER HAVE TOO MUCH FUN."

Amu was taken aback from the blow and rolled over on her side to avoid being hit again. "Indoor voice, Yaya," she scolded.

"YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME," the pigtailed-girl bellowed defiantly, reuniting the pillow with Amu's face.

"That's it," Amu muttered, also grabbing a pillow. The two girls participated in a very intense, hyperactive pillow fight. Not EVEN pillow fight --- more like pillow WAR! It honestly must've lasted for an hour; Yaya had abundant energy to spare. But eventually, like all victims of hyperactivity, Yaya crashed and out of nowhere fell asleep in the middle of the floor. Smiling at the pooped girl, Amu motherly picked her up and tucked her in bed, feeling pretty tired herself. And so she turned off the lights and lay in bed, staring at the ceiling above her in darkness. Half an hour went by, and Amu found that she wasn't able to fall asleep. She tossed and turned, curled up and stretched; she even heated up some milk from the mini-fridge and drank it, but nothing worked. WHAT kind of vacation would this be if she wasn't able to sleep?! _Ugh, this would only happen to me... _she groaned, kicking off the covers. It was then that she decided that she'd just take a brief stroll around the cruise, hopefully to tucker her out. The time was 12:51, so it was well over midnight. Ignorant of the fact that venturing out alone was dangerous, Amu slipped on some slippers and exited the room.

You could say that the next part resulted in curiosity killing the cat.

* * *

She didn't know whether it was the ocean that called out to her, or the naughtiness in her that drew her to the upperdeck staircase. Should she climb up it -- and proceed to break the rules of the ship? Or should she just go back down and try to go back to sleep (to no possible avail)? She looked around her to see if anyone was watching. Confirming that no one was, she sneakily tiptoed upstairs, already feeling the cool, breezy ocean mist blow onto her face. Except from an afar light that shone in the distance to guide the captain of the vessel, everything was pitch-black and Amu found herself wrapped in darkness when she reached the surface. She slowly walked over to the edge of the ship, groping for the rail. So relaxing, so soothing.. and yet, so dangerous. Should she really be out here?

"Amu?"

Amu spun on her heels, astonished that someone had caught her on board -- what's more, someone who KNEW her. Oh. Oh, no. It was him. _Him. _A pair of cat-like eyes glowed at her. Ikuto. They both spoke in unison. "What are _you_ doing up here?" They continued to whisper simultaneously.

"You first."

"No, you."

"NO YOU."

"I'M UP HERE BECAUSE--"

"BECAUSE?"

"NO, YOU."

The conversation was getting nowhere. Ikuto clamped his hand over Amu's mouth, and spoke edgily. "Amu, go back down right now. It's not safe up here." Amu jerked away and glared at him. Since when did he care about her? "And I suppose it's more safe for YOU?" she retorted, already regretting coming up here. But now that he was telling her to go back, there was no way she was going back. She didn't take orders from him, no sirree. Ikuto flipped his hair and replied, "I'm not as clumsy as you, remember?" WELL!

It seemed that the more Ikuto tried to convince Amu to return to her room, the more stubborn she got. There was only one choice left. He had to take her back down by force. Without a word, he leaned over and grabbed both of her wrists in an iron grip, pushing her up on his chest. Badly mistaken, Amu thought that he was trying to harass her again. "No!" she squealed, trying to struggle free of him. In midst of the struggle, Amu backed up too speedily and felt the rail press onto her back. Somehow, some-freaking-how, she flipped over. Ikuto reached out for her, his luminous eyes flashing a look of panic.

"Amu . . . . !"

His voice drowned out as Amu's heart pounded in her ears. _I'm falling.. falling..._

_Th-thump._

_Th-thump._

_Th-thump._

_S P L A S H._

* * *

_Into the dark abyss below her she fell, into the untamed, merciless sea. She was thrashed about by the cold waves before going down under. _

_I can't swim._

_I can't swim._

_She tried to kick. She tried to stroke. Her lungs filled up with air. She wanted to breathe. She wanted to choke. She wanted to scream. The last thing she felt before blackening out was a pair of strong hands slip under her arms and hoist her up._

_

* * *

  
_

Well that's it for now(: 4,000 words. I have no life. LOLOOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOL

Ima take things reaaaall slowww. This story keeps reminding me of Madagascar.

Check back soon, yeah? Chapter 2 should be up and running, give a week or so.

and **dont **_forget _to _**R E V I E W**_

---

**NOTE- **I use "////" to symbolize blush.

**NOTE**- Words in italics are usually thoughts or flashbacks.

**NOTE**- This is not a Tadamu, even if there are slight implications in this chapter.


End file.
